Magic
by PolHop
Summary: So this is inspired by an episode of the Big Bang Theory I watched and I had to make it Morgan and Garcia. Morgan is caught humming a song and soon realizes why he is humming it. Just two-shot. Pure Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi All! I was watching a recent episode of the Big Bang Theory *** spoiler*** where Sheldon was humming a song that he couldn't figure out. Turns out the song was about Amy. So I just took that concept and made it a Morgan and Garcia thing and I believe I found the perfect song. This will be a two - shot. Just a little celebration with regards to how dang happy I am right now.**

* * *

"Are you humming?" Reid asked looking at Morgan. The team had just gotten back from a long grueling case in Wisconsin and were now working on their paperwork.

"I don't hum, Kid," Morgan replied looking at the younger agent like he had lost his mind before returning to his work.

Reid shrugged his shoulders. After a couple of minutes, he heard the noise again. He looked up once more. "Morgan, you _are_ humming."

Morgan turned to the agent and shook his head before going back to his paperwork. After a couple of seconds, he heard himself humming a tune. "Well, look at that? I am humming," he said with a smile.

"Told you," Reid said. "What song is it?"

Morgan hummed the tune again. "Huh? I'm not sure." He shrugged not really worrying about it and went back to completing his paperwork. After a few moments he started the hum again. He knew the song was familiar but he couldn't place it. He threw his pen down and sat back in his chair. "What in the hell is this song called?"

"I don't' know," Reid answered. "That's why I asked you."

"This is gonna bug the crap out of me," Morgan said before humming once again.

"I'm not up to date on songs, so I don't think I will be any use to you," Reid explained.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sure it'll come to me."

Morgan continued his paperwork until Garcia made her way into the bullpen. "Hey, Pretty Lady," he said standing up to greet her.

"Hey yourself, Puddin' Pop." She smiled before giving him a quick hug before making her way to Hotch's office with some files.

When Morgan sat back down he started to hum louder. Reid quickly took notice. "You're humming again, and you have a stupid smile on your face."

Morgan took a pencil from his desk and sent it wheeling across the room in the direction of Reid.

"Hey, I was just telling you the truth!" Reid protested.

"Is he being mean to you, my wonderful heap of gray matter?" Penelope asked making her way out of Hotch's office.

"Yeah, Garcia!" Reid remarked.

"Now, Hot Stuff, what did I tell you about being mean to the youngster?" Garcia's eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"Hey, I'm not young!"

"Shh, let me defend you." She turned to Morgan. "No picking on the kid or I'll have to punish you," she teased as she walked past the two men and back out of the bullpen doors.

Morgan watched her leave and then sat back down pulling out his phone to text her. _You can punish me anytime and anyway you want._

He only had to wait a moment before he got a reply. _You are awful naughty today ;) I like it!_

He put his phone away and started working on his paperwork again. It was only about a minute before the humming came back.

XXXX

Morgan was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling humming that stupid song. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was and it was starting to drive him crazy.

 _Earworm_ JJ had called it, and then that started a conversation from Reid about real worms crawling into your ears, and making you their host. He shook his head trying to forget that conversation and started to hum again.

"This is getting ridiculous," he said moving to get off the bed in search of his iPod. He wasn't going to get a wink of sleep until he figured out what the song was. He started going through every track he had, he even went as far as calling the local radio station and humming to them.

All he got from that conversation was insistent laughter and a " _are you really calling to hum to us?"_

He went back to his bed and hoped that if he got some sleep in the morning he would remember the song.

When he strolled into work the next day he still didn't know the song but it wasn't bothering him as much. It was going to be a down day, so he was excited. He planned on spending a copious amount of time in Garcia's lair.

He discarded his bag at the foot of his desk and moved to the kitchenette to get his morning brew. Reid and JJ were already sitting around the table talking as normal.

"Did you ever find out what that song was?" JJ asked looking up from her coffee.

"No," he answered. "But I haven't hummed it all morning so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"My crime fighters!" Garcia announced, as she made her way to the pot of coffee. "How is this wonderfully fine morning treating you?"

"My morning just got a helluva lot better," Derek said winking at her.

"Don't you know it," she answered popping her hip at him before walking out of the kitchenette with her coffee in hand.

He sat down next to his teammates and within moments he started to hum.

"You're doing it again," Reid said looking at him.

"Doing what?"

"The humming," JJ answered.

Morgan sat back for a second and realized, he was, in fact humming again.

"Earworms will be the death of you," JJ joked before getting up.

"What will be the death of you?" Rossi asked making his way to the pot.

"Morgan keeps humming a song and can't remember the words," Reid explained before standing up to leave.

"Well," Rossi said after pouring his brew. "Let's hear it."

Morgan shrugged his shoulders before humming again. He got about halfway through before Rossi started humming along.

"Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police," he said with a triumphant smirk.

"That's right!" Morgan said before leaving and heading to his desk. Once he made it there he pulled up the lyrics.

He started reading the lyrics and his eyes went wide.

"Hiya, Hot Stuff,"

Morgan shot his gaze up from the computer as his heart started to pound harder in his chest. He hummed this song whenever he thought of Garcia or after interacting with her.

"You okay there?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he assured her.

"Okay," she said giving him a weird look. "Anyway, wanna go to lunch today, seeing as you guys are in town?"

"Sure." He smiled at her.

"Great," she said. "I'll make it worth your while." She turned to leave but not before winking at him.

He sat back in his chair after watching her leave and pulled up the lyrics again. Diving into what he already knew was there.

 _Though I've tried before to tell her_

 _Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

 _Every time that I come near her_

 _I just lose my nerve_

 _As I've done from the start_

It was like the words were speaking of his past with her. He'd told her that he loved her right after she was shot, but she took it as a "friend" love and he never corrected her. As time went on, he began to believe it was just a platonic love they had for each other. After her wrong impression the first time he never really got the nerve to come out and say "I love you" and have her take the correct way again.

The chorus that had been plaguing him for days, were now sitting there on the screen staring back at him. He had never read truer words with regards to Penelope.

 _Every little thing she does is magic_

 _Everything she do just turns me on_

 _Even though my life before was tragic_

 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

He sat back at his desk and closed his eyes thinking about the woman that seemed to always be on his mind. Even if it was on a subconscious level. Maybe his brain was finally giving him the push he needed to go after her. Today. Today at lunch he was going to do it. He was going to just come out and say he loved her, and this time… this time he was going to make her believe it.

He just needed to take that small leap of faith and maybe, just maybe, there could be a little magic.

* * *

 _AN: This is a very small story. I just had to do it. Please do not worry I have tons of updates coming out for ALL of my running stories I'm working on. I just had to get this out. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW! The support for this was mind blowing! You guys sure know how to make a girl feel good. Yes, I do know it would be weird for Derek to hum. That is why Reid questioned it. It also goes along with Big Bang, it's weird that Sheldon hummed as well. Plus, I thought it would be funny to have Derek hum. :)**

 **Dee: Thank you for the lovely review! Yes! I saw it and it was awesome! Big Bang is such a great show too.**

 **Don't forget the Profiler Choice Awards. There are only a few more days to nominate.**

 **Please enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

Derek causally walked up to Penelope's office. It was just about lunch time and he wanted to make sure they got out of the building on time. After some much needed thinking, he called up a little Italian restaurant not far from the bureau and made lunch reservations. He also stopped by Hotch's office to see if it would be okay if him and Penelope took off the rest of the day. Thankfully, Hotch had no problem with it, as long as no case came up.

 _I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_

 _And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way_

 _But my silent fears have gripped me_

 _Long before I reach the phone_

 _Long before my tongue has tripped me_

He knocked waiting for her to give the okay for him to go in.

"Oracle of all knowing, what can I do for you?"

He walked into her office, doing his best not to show any signs of nervousness. "Hey Baby Girl, you ready to go?"

She turned from her computers, with a big smile on her face. "Lunch time already, Hot Stuff?"

"Sure is," he answered walking over to her. In his head the lyrics played on, and he couldn't help but smile.

 _Every little thing she does is magic_

 _Everything she do just turns me on_

 _Even though my life before was tragic_

 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

"Let me just shut down my computers and we can head out." She started to move around her office shutting down her babies, before grabbing her bag. "Where do you want to go?"

He watched her with amazement. The way she moved was magnificent, so graceful, so refined. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts before answering her. "You know that little Italian place you love around the corner?"

She raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him. "You mean the place you have to have a reservation for?"

"That'll be the one," he said. "I called after you suggested we go out for lunch."

"Aww, be still my beating heart! You, kind sir, know a way to a woman's heart," she said, smiling as she moved past him.

"Only your heart, sweetness." He shut the door behind them.

She turned fast to face him. "And don't you forget it!" She laughed.

The drive to the restaurant was like any other normal day for them. They flirted and joked the whole way. He would reach for her hand pulling it to his mouth. He'd kiss it lightly, sometimes even sneaking his tongue out to lick it before smirking at her.

When they made it to the restaurant they were quickly seated. A waitress soon appeared and offered them their wine menu. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes," Derek said. "I'll take two glasses of your house wine."

"Wine?" Penelope asked. "Derek, we can't drink. We have to go back to work in an hour."

"No we don't," he said smiling at her. "We're not going back."

"What do you mean we aren't going back?" she asked.

"Hotch gave us the rest of the day off." He opened his menu. He was nervous and he never got nervous. He could feel his palms sweating, and his knee was bouncing.

"Are you okay, Hot Stuff?" she asked reaching across the table to grab his hand.

Derek lowered the menu. He looked at her hand covering his. It was the small gestures she did, that had him fall more in love with her. She always tried to comfort him, even if she didn't know what was bothering him. He could always count on her being there.

He looked up from her hand to her face. It was slightly cocked to the side, her expression warm and inviting. Love radiated off of her, and if he were reading the signs right- it was a love for him.

"Penelope…" he started, taking a deep breath.

"You guys ready to order?" The waitress asked.

Derek looked at her before shaking his head. "Uh yeah, I am. You ready, Pen?"

"Sure," she answered still looking at him strangely. "Can I have a plate of your Fettuccine Alfredo?"

"Make that two," Derek said, taking both menus and handing them to the waitress.

"Sure thing. They'll be right out," she said, as she bounced away.

"Derek, you're scaring me. Is everything alright?" Penelope asked.

Derek cleared his throat. "Have you ever done something subconsciously because you were thinking about something else?" he asked.

"Huh? That makes no sense to me."

Derek shook his head. Of course that made no sense. That didn't even make sense to him. "I was humming a song," he started again.

"Okay…"

"I was humming it all the time." He looked her in the eyes. "But I would hum it louder whenever you were near or had just left."

She turned her head to the side, listening intently to him. She picked up her glass of wine taking a small sip, waiting for him to go on.

"I couldn't get this song out of my head no matter what I did. Funny thing was, I didn't even know what the song was. All I knew was I was humming it all the damn time. I did everything I could to figure out what the song was and only after humming it to Rossi did I find out."

"I didn't hear you humming," she said.

"Trust me I was."

"What was the song?" she asked.

"Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic, by The Police." He reached over and grabbed her other hand. "Penelope, that song is about you."

"Hot Stuff?" she asked a little confused but a smile was still present on her face.

"It's you. You're magic to me. When I read the lyrics, I almost fell out of my chair. It's us, Baby Girl. It's like the song was written for us," he explained.

"Derek, are you trying to tell me–"

"I'm in love with you," he said matter of factly. "I am madly in love with you. I tried to tell you once, but you took it as just a friend thing. I was foolish to not make you understand the way I really meant it. But I'm not foolish anymore. I am madly in love with you. Every part of me loves every part of you."

He watched her sit there. Her mouth slightly agape. Her cheeks were red, and her breathing seemed to be coming faster. He started to panic. Maybe he shouldn't have done this in a public place? Maybe he should have waited until he knew for sure her feelings regarding him?

He was about to apologize when he saw her face light up and big smile appear. "You love me?"

He nodded, smiling back at her. "I love you, Penelope."

"That's good to know," she said, smirking at him. "I like it when the person I'm in love with is also in love with me."

Derek felt relief wash over him. "Say it."

"It," she laughed.

"Penelope," he said in a mock warning tone.

"I love you, Derek. You and only you."

Just then the waitress brought their food. Derek turned to her and said, "Do you mind if we take this to go?"

The waitress looked at him, before shrugging her shoulders. "Sure give me a second."

"To go, huh?" Penelope questioned.

"Yes, to go. My woman just told me she loved me. I got some plans for the next couple of hours with her."

"Oh really," she smirked.

Derek grinned at her as he pulled his wallet out leaving some large bills on the table. He grabbed their food, then reached for her hand, pulling her out of the restaurant.

He helped her into his SUV, before running to the driver's side to get in. When he opened the door, he heard Penelope humming loudly. He sat there for a minute before it donned on him.

"Penelope Garcia, are you humming _Hot Stuff_ by Donna Summer?"

Instead of answering him. She turned to face his directions and started to sing. " _Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin,'_ _I need some hot stuff baby tonight, I want some hot stuff baby, this evenin,'"_ She started to shimmy around in her seat. _"Gotta have some hot stuff, Gotta have some love tonight,"_

He grinned at her. "Oh, I'll give you some _Hot Stuff_ ," he said before grabbing her hand. "I'll give you hot stuff every day until the day we die as long as you promise to always make my life magic?"

She climbed out of the seat over to his lap. "I love you Derek Morgan. And everything we do will always be magic." She leaned over, finally bringing her lips to his.

The End

* * *

 _AN: There we have it :) I hope you all liked it. I also own nothing… not the show or the two songs… shame really._


End file.
